Eternal Love Forevermore
by Eve-Redeemer-777
Summary: YugiohxShinzo crossover. Female Yugi is the last human on Earth after 700 years. Now she must find Shinzo in order to save mankind and bring peace. With the help of three enterrans, will she find Shinzo and even love?
1. Chapter 1: Awakening the Light

Here's another story. Please enjoy and review.

Disclaimer: I don't own Yugioh or Shinzo.

*********************************************************************

Eternal Love Forevermore

Chapter 1: Awakening the Light

Once upon a time, humans created enterrans, being of human and animal/plant DNA whose formed from a card, to help them with a disease. After being successful, the enterrans turned against the humans and tried to destroy them.

One place is where the humans found safety from these creatures: Shinzo. It is a sanctuary that when the chosen one, the last human, finds it and releases the power within, the enterrans will calm and peace will come for both races.

_______________________________________________

A pair of amethyst eyes opened. The owner of these eyes, a small beautiful girl with tri-color hair woke up in a capsule inside a laboratory. She wore a blue shirt, white pants, and blue shoes.

"Yugi, my dear sweet granddaughter, it is time," a familiar recorded voice said.

"Grandpa?"

_______________________________________________

"Get me down from here!" shouted an enterran boy with tri-color hair and crimson eyes named Yami. He was hanging from a cliff over a lake by a chain. He was accused of cheating in a game, so as punishment, he was put there.

"I didn't do anything! Get me down now!" he yelled some more. He was furious about this. He would never cheat. He loved games. He would never do something so dishonorable.

Suddenly, he felt himself being lifted an inch. He looked up to see a smaller female verison of himself pulling on the chain, trying to help him. This female looked so much like him but no blond bangs that strike up in the black, shorter height, and instead of narrow crimson eyes, she had big amethyst eyes. Her body was smaller and didn't look all that feminine, but Yami could see that she was a girl, a cute one too.

"Hey, you up there, what are you doing?" Yami asked. He could see that she was weak. She couldn't do anything.

"I'm trying to help you. Hang on. Oops," the girl answered. The chain escaped from her hands. Yami dropped a little.

"Watch it. That hurt!" he yelled.

"Sorry, it slipped. I'll get you out of this. Don't worry," the girl explained with a beautiful smile.

After a few more tries with pulling the chain, the girl moved on with a rock. She began hitting the chain with it.

"What are you doing up there?" Yami asked, getting annoying.

"I'm trying to break chain," she answered without stopping.

The girl work constantly with no breaks until the next day.

"Almost through. This should do it," she whispered. She strike the chain and it broke!

"Yes!"

Then the cliff they were on collapsed. They fell into the lake. Yami couldn't swim because of the chain. He felt them loosing off of him and someone struggling to swim up with him.

He turned his head to see his female twin, kicking her legs franitally and hanging on to his arm. He rolled his eyes. Wasn't she suppose to save him?

Yami got a grip on her hand and swam up to the surface. Once they were safe on land, Yami got up and started to walk away without so much as a 'thank you'.

"Wait a minute, where are you going?" asked the girl in between breaths.

"I'm going to find the guys that accuse me of a crime I did not commit, and when I do, I'll give them a lesson they are never going to forget," he answered.

"No! If you do that, there will be more hatred, more violates. It could destroy you... oof!" The girl tried to get up, but she had kicked her legs so much in the water that the chain that bound Yami were tangled up in the lower part of her body. Unable to move her legs, she fell to the ground.

"Why do you care?" he asked. Then he saw the begging in her unusual, yet beautiful amethyst eyes. Those eyes were fill with love and peace. She didn't want him to go for his revenge. With the look in her eyes and the redness of her sore hands, she look fragile and in need of protection. Yami felt a stab in his chest about his attitude toward her. His eyes soften.

"Okay, I won't go," he said, bending down to her. He untangle the chain and help her up.

_______________________________________________

"What! You're a human being!" Yami exclaimed after the girl hesitantly confess she was human, the last one seen in 700 years.

"But humans were gone hundreds of years ago, how are you... ?"

"My grandfather put me in suspended animation when I was four. I was meant to be asleep for 70 years, but I guess something happened to make it 700 years. My mission is to go to a place called Shinzo, a human sanctuary. There, I have to release its power and make peace between humans and enterrans. All I want is a happy, peaceful future for the two races. I mean no harm, I promise," the girl explained, excepting to be attacked any minute now.

Yami looked at her completely astonished. "Wow, a real human who looks like me. Cool! I always thought that humans were monsters, but I guess I was wrong. There's no way you could be evil, and besides, you're really cute."

"C-Cute? You think I'm cute, not scary?" the girl questioned, surprised. Yami blushed when he realize what he just said.

"Yeah, uh, you obviously don't look scary, and I don't think you have the strength to fight an enterran," Yami commented.

"Hey."

"I didn't mean anything by it... "

The girl giggled. "Okay. Thank you."

"Hey, I have an idea. How about we travel together? Since we're alone, we could team up. I hate to think about the trouble you'll face about being human. I could protect you," Yami offered.

"Thank you," she said.

"My name's Yami," he introduced himself.

"My name is Yugi," she said back.

"Wow, a real human."

______________________________________________

"They're closing in. Go Yugi!" Yami shouted.

When morning came, Hakuba, Yugi's transport, a talking robot/mobile came to her. With Yugi in Hakuba's front seat and Yami on his hubber disk, they began their traveling. Yet, they ran into some hunters, who started chasing them.

"After them, the female is a human being," said the leader.

"You want a fight. You got it," Yami said as a staff appeared in his hands. Yugi went up ahead, but one attacked Hakuba.

Yami turned his head when he heard her scream. He watch them fell over a cliff.

"Yugi!" he shouted, going after her, but he got hit by one of the enterran hunters.

_______________________________________________

"Run, Yugi!" Hakuba said. The human girl got out and ran. The insect enterrans were on her tail. One pushed her down.

"So, this is what a human being looks like," one said.

"Caris, we got her," another said.

The leader landed in front of Yugi.

"Hello, I'm Caris, the hunter, and you are my prize. Take her," he ordered. One of his men hit her in the back of her head to knock her out.

Yugi was captured.

_______________________________________________

Both Yami and Yugi were taken to the Statue of Liberty. They were tied up, dangling from the large statue's neck.

"Yugi, wake-up. Hey!" said Yami as he swinging and kicking his legs to try to wake-up Yugi. When a fire was started to kill them, she woke-up from the smoke.

"What's happening?" she asked.

"We're about to get roasted alive," Yami explained, seeing that there was crowd at the bottom. He recognized one of them. In fact, that one raised his hand and summoned water to put out the fire.

"I can't believe I have to get you out of another situation, Yami, and with a human being too," said the enterran boy with brown hair and blue eyes.

"Thanks, Seto," Yami said, then turned to Yugi, "Don't worry. He's my cousin."

He managed to get himself untied and swung over to Yugi to untie her. Once he did, he grasped her hand when she was about to fall. Caris flew pass, causing Yami to let go. Yugi was able to not fall far and hanged onto the statue.

Yami swinged to the shoulder of the statue. "Hang on, Yugi!"

"You fool, you can't save her," Caris said.

"Oh yeah?" Yami said, summoning his staff again, "What if I hyper-formed?"

"Hyper-form?" Yugi repeated. She knew that with every kind of enterran there are a large number who can hyper-form, or transform themselve into strong, more powerful forms. If they consume the Encard, or the cards within them that holds their life form, they will become stronger. Was Yami a hyper-enterran?

"So, you think you can hyper-form and beat?" Caris question, devouring two cards of insect enterrans and turn into a stronger form. He attacked Yami. The enterran boy fell off the shoulder!

"Yami!" Yugi shouted.

Suddenly, the red stone around Yami's neck sparked, and his body started to glow crimson and gold. **"Yu-Gi-Oh!!!" **Red armor replaced his clothes (a black shirt, navy blue jacket and pants, and black boots).

Yami landed on his feet on the ground safely. Then he jumped back up to Caris's level. They fought, clashing Caris's blade and Yami's spear.

Caris tried to cheat. He striked the neck of the statue. The gaint head fell against its body!

Yugi watched fearfully as she tried to stand up. The part of the statue under her feet crumbled! She was going fall if Yami hadn't caught her immediately.

After the head hit the ground, Caris watched as Yami floated down with Yugi in one arm and his spear in the other.

"Yami, thank you," she said. For the first time since she woke-up, Yugi felt safe and secure. Being in Yami's hold must be the cause of this great feeling.

Yami landed in a kneel, and he let Yugi go. She now stood in front of him.

"Are you hurt?" he asked.

"No," she shook her head. Yami stood up. In normal form, Yami was taller than her, so that she came up to a few inches below his shoulder. Now in hyper-form, he was even more taller and muscular, so she was at his waist. It made her feel tiny.

"I should've destroyed you in your other form. I guess I have to do it now," Caris said and then attack. Yugi stepped back as Yami fought back.

Yami at first dodged Caris but then overpowered him. Just when Yami was going to finish him off...

"Don't do it!" Yugi shouted from where she was. Yami stopped.

"Why not? He was hunting for you," Yami asked.

"I'm sorry, but there's too much violates. Please stop, Yami," Yugi pleaded.

"Coward!" Caris called, flying away. Yami was going to go after him.

"Yami!"

The enterran stopped again. He striked the fallen head of the statue, breaking it in half.

"Whoa, with his honorable gaming skills and extremely fighting skills, Yami always has been a free person who's a bit violate. Yet, she was able to tame him a bit. A human girl," Seto thought, amazed how his cousin listened to a human.

________________________________________________

"You know that you can take this non-violates thing too far, Yugi," Yami complained. He was now in his normal form. He and Yugi were back to traveling again.

"The violates destroyed my world. I hate the violates. That's why I'm on this quest," Yugi explained.

"What about me?" asked the enterran.

"You're going to help me change this world for the better of both enterrans and humans. So we need to get to Shinzo soon. Is that all right?"

Yami turned his head to hide his blush. She said that with such calm innocence.

"Where is this Shinzo?" he asked.

"I don't really know. My grandfather said that it is in the east," Yugi answered.

"Hey!" they heard. Behind them, a tall blonde boy with blonde dog ears and a tail ran up to them. He was dress in a white shirt, green jacket, jeans, sneakers, and a green stone was around his neck.

"You're that guy who fought Caris at that human statue. You were so cool!" he said, excitely to Yami.

"Who are you?" Yami asked.

"I'm Joey. The pleasure's mine," he answered, shaking his hands.

"I'm Yami, and this is Yugi," Yami said.

"Where are you going?" asked Joey.

"I'm going where she's going," he answered, pointing to Yugi, "It's a place called Shinzo."

"Never heard of it," Joey said.

"It's the place where the humans are. I really need to go there," Yugi said.

"You know, I wasn't talking to you, human midget," Joey said harshly. Yugi was taken aback by this. A vein popped on Yami's head.

Suddenly, they heard buzzing. Two figures were flying overhead.

"What are those?" Yami asked.

"Those are honey bee-ings. Their honey is very good. Let's go get some," Joey said, running off.

"We better follow to make sure he doesn't get into any trouble as much as I don't want to go," Yami said. He was still angry at the insult Joey threw at Yugi.

"Let's go," she agreed. They followed after the dog enterran.

They went into a subway station.

"What's this?" Yami asked.

"A vehicle. Humans use these to get where they needed to go," Joey said, pushing the subway train forward. Once it started moving, Joey, Yami, Yugi, and Hakuba got on.

"Wow, this is really fun!" Yami said in the front like a little kid. Yugi giggled. Then she realized something.

"Joey, aren't we going a bit too fast?" she asked, sounding a little fright.

That was when there was no more track. The subway dropped. It crashed through some sort of a nest.

Yami had fallen outside the subway when it crashed. He was all right but a little sore. He felt some weight on top of him, not heavy weight. He opened his eyes to gaze into large amethyst eyes. Yugi was on top of him, blushing.

"I'm sorry," she said, getting off.

"It's fine," Yami told her, blushing as well, "Hey, where's Joey?"

"If you mean the mutt, he went into the caves," said a voice. Seto was standing not far from them. He dressed in a black shirt, black pants, black boots, a white trench coat, and a blue stone was hanging from around his neck.

"Seto, did you follow me?" Yami asked, annoyed.

"Not exactly. I got bored, so I decided to go along. It's not like you could stop me," answered the cousin.

"Fine, do what you want," Yami said.

They left Hakuba behind and went to search for Joey. They found him about to drink out of a jar. He spit it out right away.

"What are you doing?" asked Yami, getting Joey's attention.

"I was looking for honey, but I guess I found some sort of yucky bee wax," Joey answered.

"Serves you right. Now get us out of here," Yami ordered.

"Um, Yami," Yugi said.

"What?" Yami turned to see a huge crowd of bee enterrans. "Right, I'm ready." He got ready with his staff.

"Wait!"

"Calm down!"

Seto and Yugi got in front of him before he could start fighting.

"I'm sorry. We got lost. We don't mean you, honey bee-ing, any harm," Yugi said, hoping that they would accept the apology.

"Oh no, they're not honey bee-ings. They're all hunt bee-ings," said Seto.

"You're right. Hunting bee-ing eat a lot. Once they are start swarming, they'll eat anything in sight, and that includes us," Joey explained.

"Ugly rumors, but some rumors are true," said a large ugly pink bee enterran, who was laying on a couch held up by her servants, "You see, dears, as the queen, Queen Tea, I eat to gain beauty." The queen spotted Yugi.

"Look at her. She's a real human. I must devour her and gain her beauty. Of course, I'm already so beautiful that I can hardly stand it, but now I'll be unrivaled," she said, "Subjects, your queen will love you if you bring her this morsel."

"This is really bad," said Seto.

Yugi felt scared that this enterran wanted to eat her. A tug came on her wrist. Yami pulled her behind him.

"Just think I'll be even more beautiful than I already am," Queen Tea laughed, "Go get her!"

The four broke in a run. The hunting bee-ings were flying after them, throwing lances at them.

"Follow me!" Joey said as they turned to a right.

"Wait, you're going the wrong way!" Seto shouted, but had no choice but to follow too.

The three enterrans and the human fell into a room. Yugi, Yami, and Joey had fallen onto the floor, while Seto held the door shut.

"I think this is a dead end," said Joey.

"That's what I tried to tell you," Seto told him, then noticed something, "That looks nasty."

There was a cut on Joey's arm. It looked like it hurt a lot.

"Oh Joey, you're hurt," Yugi gasped.

"So, he's hurt. Big deal," said Yami, not caring.

"Stop it. He's in pain," the human girl said.

"He put it on himself. First, he insults you, then he makes us go down here, and now he leads us to a dead end," he agrued.

Yugi ignored him and torn a long skinny piece of cloth from her clothing. She took Joey's arm. Then she began wrapping it.

"He needs help now. That's all I need to know."

"You just trust everybody!" Yami complained. He then sulked for the rest of the time.

She contiune to treat the wound until there was no more of the cloth to wrap with.

"There," she said, finishing, "That should do it."

"You're right. It's much better," Joey agreed.

"A little help over here!" Seto shouted. The hunting bee-ings were pounding on the door hard. He couldn't hold it close for much longer.

"Hang on, Seto," Yami said, helping out. Joey stood up.

"In order to save Yugi, we have to get by them, right?" the dog enterran asked.

"Yeah, but it's impossible. There's too many," Seto answered.

"They're not just going to let us strolled by, you know," Yami added.

Joey put his hands on the door and pushed. The door broke. So it was used to push back the hunting bee-ing.

"He's strong. Really strong," Seto admitted.

"Let's go!" said Yami, taking Yugi's wrist. They ran behind Joey and continued when he forced the enterran bees into another room. Joey fought them off to let them get more of a distance away from here.

"I'll never let you hurt Yugi!" Joey yelled. The hunting bee-ings were out-numbering him with their attack.

Yami and Seto turned back to help him out, while Yugi ran up ahead to be safe. Once they finished, they found her in a room.

"Yugi, we did it. It's okay now," Yami said.

"Yami... Ah!" A red whip caught her. They heard an annoy laugh.

"Fools, my hunting bee-ings led you right into a trap," Queen Tea said from a higher level. She pulled Yugi up to her.

"Yugi!" Yami shouted. The three was about to run up there, but the queen spit out yellow stringers from her mouth and trapped Seto and Joey. Yami was still free.

"Let Yugi go!" he ordered, running up to the human and the bee enterran. He tried to attack with his staff, but the queen encountered with her stringers and her whip. He ended up on the ground, hurt.

"Yugi, I won't let her get you," Yami promised.

"Yami," she said, trying to push away from Bee Queen Tea.

"Resisting? I think not," the bee said, "Hmmm. After I eat you, I can keep your little friend there as a pet. He's quiet handsome."

"Go ahead and eat her. I dare you," Yami challenaged, standing up.

"All right." Queen Tea widen her mouth.

**"Yu-Gi-Oh!!!"**

Yami's stone sparked, and he transformed.

"What a surprise. He's a hyper-enterran," Tea said, putting Yugi behind her, "Then again, wouldn't you think I had my own surprise. **Hyper Bee Stringer!**"

She transformed into an uglier white and orange bee enterran.

She shot stringers at him again. This time, Yami was dodging them easily. When he ran pass the train that was sticking out of the nest, the stringers broke off a large part of it. It fell. Yami carried Yugi away before the train piece destroyed the queen bee enterran.

Yami jumped to the lower level next to his two enterran friends while holding Yugi bridal style.

Then they heard a laugh.

"Yami, she is not destroyed. An enterran spirit is trapped in its card," Caris said, holding up the card with the image of the queen. He devoured it. He transformed again.

Now he and Yami fought again. Yami had overpowered him again. He gave Caris mercy again, but the enterran was stubborn and tried to attack. Yami carded him.

"I claim your card," he said.

_______________________________________________

"Come on, Yugi. I let him go twice, but he didn't take the hint," Yami said. Yugi hadn't spoke to him much since they left the nest.

"It's fine. You're right. I was just thinking," she said, holding the cards in her hand.

"Hey, don't forget about us," Joey said as he and Seto were running after them.

"I know you didn't forget about your cousin, Yami," Seto added.

"You two can come along, but don't you dare get us in anymore trouble," Yami said, starting to argue with them.

"I'm so lucky. I know that with their help, I'll finally reach Shinzo," Yugi thought.

"Yugi, these guys are going to drive me crazy!"

***********************************************************************

Preview: Yugi comes down with a fever as the heros face spider problems.


	2. Chapter 2: The Spider Web

Here is chapter two. Please review and enjoy.

Disclaimer: I don't own Yugioh or Shinzo.

_______________________________________________

Chapter 2: The Spider Web

"I can't believe this, Joey! You led us the wrong way again!" Yami yelled.

The three enterrans and the human were in a desert during a sandstorm. Joey choose the direction that led them there.

"Sorry!"

Yugi pushed a few buttons while in the front seat of Hakuba and open the back.

"Hop in!" she called her friends. Yami, Seto, and Joey went inside.

"Wow, I didn't realize there was so much room in Hakuba," Seto said.

"Yeah, so you guys don't have to walk so much," said Yugi.

"Thanks, Yugi, but still, we have to get out of this desert," Yami said.

"Right. Lead the way, Hakuba," Yugi said, "Oh, and, Joey, let's leave the directions to Hakuba, huh. Thanks for your help anyway."

"Okay, Yug'."

The three enterrans watched Yugi but help notice that she looked a little paler than usual.

________________________________________________

After climbing a mountain and traveling through a forest, they reach a canyon. It was raining. The boys went outside still to look around.

Unfortunately, they got into an argument. Yugi lifted the glass shield that protected her from the rain and stood up. She was about to stop the argument, but she felt weak.

"Yami... " She collapsed down to her seat. She manage get the enterrans' attention.

"Yugi!" Yami said, running up to her, "Hey, are you okay? What's wrong?"

Seto came up and place a hand on her forehead. "She has a high fever. We need to get her somewhere safe so she can rest."

"Have to... find... Shinzo... " Words mumbled from her mouth.

"Yugi!" Yami called her in concern. Seto put up the glass shield to keep her from getting worse from the rain.

"There's a valley with a town ahead. We can stop there," Joey said.

"That's a good idea!"

________________________________________________

"This was a bad idea! This town doesn't have a doctor," Yami said as he was tucking Yugi into a bed in an inn. He sighed, observing her. Yugi was paler than usual, but her cheeks were flushed with fever. She looked so fragile this way.

"Yami, look what I found!" Joey shouted excitely as he and Seto rushed into the room.

"What is it?" he asked. Joey held out a plant.

"What's with the weed?"

"It's not a weed. Seto says it's a medical herb for fevers. We could use for Yugi," Joey explained.

"Really?"

"I identified it. It should work for her. After taking it, all she needs is rest," Seto explained. He already started to make the medicine. When he finished, he help Yugi drink it out of the small bowl. She coughed after swallowing.

"Are you trying to cure her or poison her?" Yami asked.

"Calm down. She's going to be all right now," Seto said. After the coughing fit, she laid down.

"I'm sorry for the worry," she said weakly, falling asleep.

Afterwards, Joey's stomach growled. Knowing it was bad timing, he tried to keep quiet, though he was very hungry.

"Why don't you two go down to get something to eat? I'll watch Yugi until you get back. Then I'll go down," Yami suggested.

"Good idea, thanks." The two left the room. Yami grabbed a chair and sat by Yugi's bed. He gently stroke her very warm cheek.

"Rest now, Yugi. Don't worry about a thing," Yami whispered.

_______________________________________________

Hours later, Yami was getting hungry himself.

"What is taking so long?" he wondered, "Might as well just go ahead and grab a quick snack. I won't be long, Yugi."

Just as he was about leave, he noticed she was shivering slightly. He smiled as he took off his royal blue jacket and covered her with it. He knew that this would help keep her warm and let her know, if she woke-up while he was gone, that he would be back.

He left the room. When he reach the diner, he found Joey being a glutton and Seto just drinking some tea.

"What's taking you two so long?" Yami asked. Seto pointed at Joey.

"It turns out he can cook and has a bottomless pit of a stomach," Seto explained, then raised an eyebrow, "Aren't you suppose to be watching over Yugi?"

"You're taking too long. I would like something to eat this century. As soon as I'm done, I'll go back to Yugi," said Yami.

Just then, black spider enterrans came in, causing trouble. Yami hoped that they wouldn't go upstairs and find sick Yugi.

One of the spider enterrans saw Yami looking at them suspiciously. Thinking he was planning on challenging him, he punched Yami.

Now Yami was a little angry. The enterran's punch left no mark on his face. Yami now took this time to fight them all. He won effortlessly.

When he finished fighting, there was clapping. It was from another spider enterran but this one was blue.

"That was quite of performance. What's your name?" he asked.

"I'm Yami," the enterran boy answered.

"Well, Yami, I'm Big Blue, and we're were just leaving," the blue spider said as the black ones left, "See, no harm done. We got what we wanted."

As Big Blue exited, he threw a knife at him with a chuckle. Yami dodged it.

"That wasn't funny," Yami said. Seto picked up something that fell with the knife hit it.

"Look, a wanted poster," he said, getting Joey and Yami's attention, " 'Wanted: Yugi, an evil human'. Hey, what did that bug mean when he said 'we got what we wanted'?"

"Oh no! Yugi!" Yami raced upstairs to the room. When he opened it, he found it was empty. The window was broken, glass was everywhere, and the bed was unmade. It looked like Yugi was taken while he was gone.

"No!"

"They got her," Seto said as he and Joey entered the room.

"Yes, and it's my fault. I let them get to her. She probably thinks we abandoned her. I meant to be right back. How could I let this happen to her?" Yami said, putting all the blame on himself.

"We're to blame too, Yami. We took too long. If we couldn't just eaten and come back sooner, you wouldn't have to come down and let her alone," said Seto.

Joey walked into the room, sniffing around.

"Hah!" the dog enterran said.

"What is it, mutt?" asked Seto.

"I got Yugi's scent. It should be easy to found since she's a human. Follow me. I hope we were not too late."

"Hang on, Yugi!"

_______________________________________________

Big Blue and his men took Yugi (who had recovered from her sickness) to Big Blue's big brother, a yellow spider enterran.

"I brought her, brother," Big Blue said.

"Why did you bring me? What do you want?" Yugi asked.

"You're here because you're a human," the blue one answered.

"There are many stories about you creatures. My favorite is that devouring one can get you eternal life," the brother added, hissing.

He scared Yugi, who stepped backwards, hugging the royal blue jacket to her chest. Yugi knew it was Yami's. Believing he was coming was the only thing keeping her calm.

"Yami... "

_______________________________________________

Joey led his friends to a fortress. They fought the black spiders to reach the top. Yami reached there first and web stuck on his legs to keep him from over any futher.

Above them was a large web, and on an even higher level, there was Big Blue, his brother, and Yugi (who was now wearing Yami's jacket).

"Yugi!" Yami shouted, seeing her. He was relied that she looked better from her fever, but he knew that she must feel uncomfortable being captured like this.

"Yami, Seto, Joey!"

"Welcome, you are just in time," the brother said.

"Release Yugi now!" Yami interrupted.

"Now, now, we have something planned for her. You see this web. If someone is to fall into it... " the brother didn't finished. He simply push an spider enterran to should them. When the enterran hit the web, he torn to pieces. Yugi was next!

"Let her go! Don't hurt her," Yami ordered.

"Oh, I'll let her go," he said, then he push Yugi off the cliff. She stopped before touching the web. Big Blue had web around her legs to stop the fall to torture her.

"You'll pay for this," Yami threatened.

"No please, listen to me. I know you're trying to help me, but I want you to spare their lives," Yugi said.

"What? Spare our lives?" Big Blue repeated.

"She has it backwards. It's her life she should be worrying about," said the brother. Then they laughed at her.

Yami was growing more angry by the minute. Hanging upside-down by a web was clearing hurting her, and now they were laughing at her when she wanted them to be spared. He couldn't believe how heartless they were being.

Suddenly, a bright blue and bright yellow light shines next to Yami where Seto and Joey were.

**"White Dragon Power!"**

**"Heart of a Wolf!"**

The two different lights dashed around. The yellow light took out the web and the blue light saved Yugi. The two then stopped at a safe, steady place.

"Seto," Yugi said as the blue light put her down, "Joey."

The light dimmed, revealing the two friends who were now different. The blue light was Seto. His brown hair became silver, his eyes were the same, and his clothes change to a blue outfit. The yellow light was Joey. He transformed into a full gold wolf with armor and could walk on his hind legs. He looked strong, yet for some strange reason femine.

"They're hyper-enterrans," the brother said, "Get them!

The black spider enterrans and Big Blue fought Seto and Joey. The two newly discovered hyper-enterrans put up a great fight.

Now the brother decided to get to Yugi. He jump up high, hit her foot with web to keep her from running, and went towards her.

"Yugi!" Yami shouted, "Now you have gone too far!"

**"Yu-Gi-Oh!!!"**

Yami transformed and burn the web off him. He jumped towards the attack and the next minute, Yugi was gone.

"Where is she?" the brother asked himself when the human disappeared.

"Over here," Yami said from behind. He was holding Yugi safe in his arms. Yami felt total relief, holding her like this, knowing she was safe. Yugi too felt better now.

"Yami... "

"Don't worry now. I'm here," he told her.

"Thank you," she said.

"One good thing comes another, and another from my brother," the brother said as Big Blue joined him. They both transformed into their hyper-forms.

"Joey, take Yugi and get out of here," Yami said as he jumped down to the dog enterran and setting the girl on her feet. He jumped back up to deal with the spider enterrans to fight them. They captured him in their web.

"Yami!" Yugi cried, seeing this.

"Come on, Yugi," Seto said as he and Joey gently pushed her forward to lead her to a safe place.

Yami burned off the web again and defeated the enemy.

________________________________________________

"It's amazing to be able to hyper-form like that," Joey said.

"Yeah," Seto had to agreed.

"I think the hyper-forming has something to do with Yugi though. I realized whenever she's in trouble I feel something inside that wants to come out to save her," said Yami, who was wearing his jacket after Yugi gave it back to him.

"I feel the same," the two said at the same time.

"Now what should we do with these two?" Seto asked, looking at Big Blue and his brother on his knees.

"We're sorry. Please forgive us," the brother pleaded next to Big Blue.

"You guys should be more than sorry," Yami said.

"Yami, that's enough," Yugi told him, walking closer to the enterran spiders, "It's okay. Please no more fighting. Please take the path of peace."

"How forgiving," Joey commented. Seto nodded. Yami was a bit annoyed at her about letting them off the hook when they were trying to hurting her.

Yugi turned away so they could get back on the road. The yellow spider enterran carded his own brother and devoured it to become stronger. He transformed into a different spider form. He shot out web that grabbed Yugi and pulled her towards her, intending to harm her dreadfully.

"Stay away from her!" Yami shouted, running towards them while transforming too. He pierced the spider with his spear to card him. Yami caught Yugi in his arms, feeling that she was shaken.

"Thank you," she said. Yugi couldn't believe that just happen. No enterran was listening to her, except her three friends. With so many dangers, how in the world is she suppose to reach Shinzo?

"Yugi, there is a way that you could bring peace while fighting," Hakuba said, knowing her confusion, "You can collect the cards and use them for your journey and/or restore them with peaceful personalities after you make it to Shinzo."

"Okay, that sounds okay," Yugi said, then she turned to her enterran friend, "Yami, you can put me down now."

Yami had already transform to normal form but still hadn't put her down yet.

"Oh, sorry." He put her on her feet.

"Let's go."

"Right."

Yami was so relied now. Those two won't come back to hurt Yugi. When they did, they would better natures.

**************************************************

Preview: Yami feels unusual around Yugi. Will he figure it out? Will he be able to save her from another threat?


	3. Chapter 3: Feeling of the Heart

There is chapter three. Please enjoy and review.

Disclaimer: I don't own Yugioh or Shinzo.

*********************************************************************

Chapter 3: Feelings of the Heart

Fireworks went off. Firefly enterrans were celebrating as Yugi, Yami, Seto, and Joey arrived. These enterrans were doing this for them. They just stood there, looking shocked.

"Welcome! You're just in time for our celebration. Please come and join the party," the elder firefly said.

The fireflies lead them to an area and gave them food. Seto and Joey were enjoying themselves. Yugi was just sitting quietly. Yami had a bad feeling about this. He thought that these enterrans were being overly friendly to them, especially with Yugi's case.

"I'm going to take a look around. I'll be back soon. Don't leave without me," Yami said to Yugi after eating a plate of food.

"Okay, just be careful, and don't get into any trouble," Yugi said.

"What am I? Four?" Yami asked playfully. He got his huber disk and left, leaving a blushing Yugi.

________________________________________________

"Wow, what is this place? I should ask Yugi when I get back," Yami said to himself, not knowing at he was in ruins of an amusement park.

The enterran looked around until he reach a merry-go-round. It was amazing to him. Then he saw a statue at the center. It was of an angel. Yami went to get a closer look. The angel's face reminded him a lot of Yugi. The only difference was that the statue was taller and her hair was normal, not standing up like his and hers. The eyes are big and sweet and the bangs may it look like the human girl. The eyes lacked the warm, the purity, and the innocence Yugi's had. Those eyes of hers were like beautiful amethyst.

Yami blushed as he thought that. He knew that Yugi was as beautiful as an angel and was as gentle and kind as one too. She liked games like him. She was closer to beating him than his own cousin. Even though she was a human, he didn't really care now that they were good friends. Everything about her was just... special.

Yami realized that he was falling for her.

________________________________________________

Yugi sighed. Yami had been gone for a long time. While Seto and Joey were still enjoying themselves in the celebration, she got up to stretch her legs. She walked outside.

"Yami, where are you? I hope you're okay," she whispered.

Yugi felt weird without Yami near her. She got very use to his presence. She got use of him saving her. Now she was worried for his safety. She went back inside.

"Guys, I'm going to find Yami. He's been gone for a while," Yugi said.

"Okay, be careful," Seto told her as Joey contune to stuff his face.

"Someone, help!" a firefly enterran shouted as he flew in, "Your friend got severely hurt across the lake in the ruins. He's calling for you."

"Oh no, Yami!" Yugi said as she and her other two ran out. Yugi got in Hakuba as her friends got into boats. They race to get to the other side of the lake to find Yami.

At the amusement, Yami, who wasn't injured at all, saw the three coming.

"That's odd. Is something wrong?" he wondered confused. Then he watched a pirate ship following them. It was gaining on his friends. Copper mechanical hands came out of the sides of the ship. The hands hit the water, causing huge waves that made Seto and Joey wipe out.

"Oh no!"

"Seto! Joey!" Yugi shouted. A huge wave came out her. She flew out of Hakuba and onto a platform, being cage in by a merry-go-round.

"Yugi!" Yami shouted. He got on his huber disk to fly over to her to save her, but one of the hands hit to the water.

Suddenly, a large enterran bug came out of the water. He chuckled, seeing the tiny trembling human.

"I am Tombo. Human monster, how dare you show yourself here. This is no longer a home for human. This planet is the home of enterrans now. You must be destroy," the large enterran said.

Yami's head came out of the water. He was angry.

"You have gone too far!" he said.

**"Yu-Gi-Oh!"**

Yami transformed. With one swing of his spear, he cut into Tombo's exoskeleton. The opponent fell backwards into the water.

"Tombo has been defeated! Fly away!" shouted the elder firefly. He and the other firefly enterrans set this up so their lead could get Yugi.

"Yami! You're okay!" Yugi said relied. She ran to him. She put her hand over his as he grasp the bars of her prison.

"It's not over yet. Let me get you out of here," Yami told her. He broke off a few of the bars. Then he reach in and carried Yugi out. That was when a light came from behind him.

Tombo hyper-formed into a smaller, more warrior-like form. Yami fought him to keep him away from Yugi. He made pass Tombo's light of illusions attack where he tried to confuse Yami. The enterran boy carded the firefly enterran.

"Yami!" Yugi called as she, Seto, and Joey boated toward him. She got out of Hakuba herself this time and ran to her friend and hugged him.

"I was so worried," she said. Yami, who was trying to fight the blush, hugged her back.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to. I'm glad you're safe," he told her.

Yugi looked up at him. She couldn't help but feel warmth grow on her face. The safe feeling was back. Now they can move on to find Shinzo.

*********************************************************************

Preview: A little girl claims to be human like Yugi. Are they close to finding Shinzo?


	4. Chapter 4: The Little Girl, Kiri

Here's chapter four. Please enjoy and review.

Disclaimer: I don't own Yugioh.

***********************************************************************

Chapter 4: The Little Girl, Kiri

Yami was out away from his friends. He was riding around on his huber board. He was doing tricks to entertain himself. While he was speeding up, something came into his way.

He dodged it and heard a little scream. He looked around for the source. It was a little girl with brown hair, pale skin, and wearing rags.

"Hey, are you okay?" Yami asked as she woke-up. She screamed.

"What is it?"

"No, keep away!" the girl cried. Yami was puzzled. Suddenly, two huge caterpillar enterrans with riders appeared.

"There she is. Now come, human. You can't escape us," one of them said.

"What?" Yami said, looking at the girl. She was human like Yugi? Well, wouldn't this bring a smile to Yugi's face.

"I don't think so," said the enterran boy as the girl fainted. He pick her up and flew away on his huber board.

"After him!" one of them yelled.

________________________________________________

Joey was fixing some lunch, Seto was reading a book, and Yugi was fixing her hair.

Yugi was trying hard to tame her hair. She wonder how Yami's was always easy to take care of. Hers sometimes was a wild mess. It was embarrassing in front of him and the others.

"Guys, run!" they heard Yami's voice. He was flying towards them with enterrans on his tails.

"Yikes!" Joey said. He and Seto ran into Hakuba. They took off to Yami's side.

"Yami, what did you do?" Seto asked his cousin.

"Nothing!"

Yugi noticed a little figure laying on the huber disk with him.

"Who's that?" she asked.

"A surprise. You'll never guess. She's... "

"Let's talk about this later when we're being chasing by giant caterpillars," Joey said.

"Right!" Yami and Hakuba sped up.

They reached a junk yard and hid in a van. The enterrans went pass them.

"That was too close for comfort," Yami said. They then heard a groan. The girl woke-up. She looked up at Yugi.

"Are you Yugi? I knew you were real," the girl said. Yami told them the story how he met the little girl.

"You're a human girl just like me?" Yugi asked surprised. She nodded.

"There are others, lots of others. They're locked up inside Shinzo. We had hope from stories that a human girl who survived the war will come to save us. She's an amethyst-eyed angel. Some didn't believe. Some do. I believe you were real," she explained.

Yugi blushed when she was called 'an amethyst-eyed angel'. Yami smiled, knowing that it was perfect for her.

"What's your name, little girl?"

"Kiri."

"Pretty. I like it."

"Hey, I'm glad I helped you see Yugi," Yami said. Kiri looked at Yami, Seto, and Joey. She screamed and hid behind Yugi.

"Kiri, what is it?" asked Yugi.

"They're scary. Keep them away. Enterrans are evil. I hate them!" she cried. The three enterrans were shocked.

"Kiri, these three are my friends. Without them, I wouldn't be here now. They're not evil," Yugi said.

"They are!"

Suddenly, the van tipped over, and they rolled down a hill, falling out. They exposed and found by the evil enterrans!

They went into Hakuba and ran away. Kiri clinged to Yugi's waist the whole time. Following the girl's directions, they found a castle.

"There's Shinzo," said Kiri.

"Shinzo. We're here," Yugi repeated amazed, "I made it, Grandpa."

They hid in a tree from the enterrans guarding the castle.

"Kiri, how did you get out? We can use it to get in," Yugi asked.

"No, I won't tell with these enterrans here. They're monsters!" the little girl said.

"Kiri, they're not. Once I get inside, I can bring peace between humans and enterrans. You have to accept them for peace," Yugi told her.

"I'll never accept them! Enterrans took my parents away from me! They should be destroyed!" Kiri protested. Yugi's expression went blank for a moment as if she was remembering something.

"Yugi?" called Yami, reaching for her shoulder.

"Don't touch her!" Kiri shouted, stopping him. Yugi snapped out of her trance. She hugged the child.

"Kiri, I understand how you feel. Enterrans killed my parents when I was little. But neither my grandpa, my parents themselves, or I hate them. We want peace. To have peace, we have to forgive and forget. Revenge will only bring more hatred. No one will be happy," she told her.

Yami, Seto, and Joey were shocked. Despite losing her own parents, Yugi felt no hatred. She was loving, unlike Kiri.

"No!"

Kiri would never tell Yugi how to enter Shinzo if they were there. The three guys knew what they had to do.

"See ya', Yugi," Yami said softly as they left.

"No guys, wait!" but it was too late. They were gone.

Yugi knew she had to stop the hatred, bring peace, and find her friends. They saved her whenever she was in danger. They deserved to be happy. She wasn't going to let Kiri's hatred stop it.

"Kiri, let's go," she said.

The two had to sneak pass the guards to reach the outside of Shinzo. Everything went find until they were found!

"Yugi, save me!" Kiri cried, clinging to the older girl. Yugi was powerless to the enterrans. She hugged Kiri, waiting for an impact of an attack.

"Hey, get away from them!" a familiar voice ordered. Yugi opened her eyes to see Yami attacking the enterrans and Seto and Joey were helping. They came back!

The three finished off the enterrans and turned to Yugi and Kiri.

"Guys, you came back!" she cheered happily, hugging each of them.

"Sorry, we thought it would be better if you went without us. I guess we were wrong. You got yourself into trouble again," said Yami.

"Well, sorry!" Yugi pouted, but then smiled, "Thank you."

"Kiri, can you trust us now?" asked Yami to the little girl. She turned her head stubbornly as her respond.

"Guess not."

"Come on, let's go. Lead the way, Kiri," Yugi said. The little girl nodded. They ran to find the entrance to Shinzo.

Unfortunately, they had to fight again. Yugi and Kiri got caught in a fly-trap plant take them away. Then a figure appeared.

"Greeting, traitors. I am Daku, the insect king."

*********************************************************************

Preview: Yami, Seto, and Joey go rescue the girls. Kiri has a evil secret. Joey has a secret too and it's shocking.


End file.
